


It's Not What It Looks Like

by skillzyo



Series: The Main Drag [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillzyo/pseuds/skillzyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mack shows up at Quinn's house early to surprise her girlfriend, but ends up in a situation she only thought would happen if she kept making out with truckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What It Looks Like

Mack checks her t-shirt one last time as she approaches the Fabray house. There are still several damp patches on the purple shirt, but she's sure she got all the ice cream and sprinkles off on her walk to Quinn's. Her shift at Scoops n Sprinkles had ended early after an unfortunate and messy incident involving the ice cream mixer and the sprinkle dispenser that had left her covered in chocolate and strawberry dessert. She wants a shower and a change of clothes, but most of all, she wants to surprise her girlfriend by coming over early.

She's thankful the front door doesn't creak. It makes sneaking in so much easier, unlike the door to her apartment that was loud enough to wake her mom from a dead sleep. It had gotten her caught on several drunken nights. The door clicks shut behind her and, after removing her shoes, Mack creeps down the hall and carefully checks each room, peeking around corners to see if she can find her girlfriend without getting caught herself. Quinn isn't in the living room reading one book or another, nor is she den watching some classy film from back before they were born. Mack has one foot on the lowest step of the staircase when she hears footsteps coming from the direction of the kitchen, so she alters her course. She smiles when she sees her girlfriend at the kitchen counter, peanut butter and jelly jars and plates spread out on the counter next to her.

Mack pulls the pink and purple Scoops n Sprinkles hat out of her pocket and puts it on to complete the dorky outfit she knows the other girl loves seeing her in. Then, with slow and quiet steps, she walks up behind Quinn and wraps her arms around the girl's waist to hug her from behind. It's an action she's become fond of while they had been dating and Quinn had never seemed to mind.

Which is why Mack is so surprised when Quinn shrieks and squirms out of her arms. When the blonde turns around, Mack's eyes widen as she realizes she has made a terrible mistake.

"Pervert," the blonde stranger yells before throwing the butter knife, still covered in peanut butter. It smacks Mack in the chest and sticks for a moment before falling and clattering against the kitchen tile. There's a sticky brown splotch on Mack's shirt left behind, but she doesn't have much time to dwell on it because the woman chucks the peanut butter jar at Mack next, and she has to duck to avoid it. "Get out of my house, pervert!"

"I'm not a perve," Mack swears, but she takes a step back from the angry woman, who has the jelly jar in her hand, poised to throw. "I thought you were Quinn."

Wrong thing to say.

She ducks again and the grape jelly jar sails past her head. When she straightens back up, however, the stranger is standing inches away, a butcher knife in one hand and the collar of Mack's shirt in the other. It's much sharper than the butter knife that had been thrown earlier and the woman has it dangerously close to Mack's neck.

Now she's not sure how she could have mistaken her for Quinn. Her hair is longer. And this close, Mack can see several other differences as well: Her hair is a lighter shade of blonde and she's a little taller. She fucked up.

"What were you planning to do to my sister, pervert?"

Mack's gaze flickers down to the hand tangled in the collar of her shirt and catches a glimpse of the shiny steel next to her throat. "I-I-I… We're dating. Quinn's my girlfriend. I was gonna surprise her."

The knife doesn't move. "Oh, I'm sure she would have been really surprised, some weirdo creeping into her house to do god knows what to her."

"I'm serious!" Mack says as she tries to wrestle out of the woman's hold. "I got off work early so I came over to see her."

"Likely story."

"Look, lady. I'm dating Quinn. Believe me or not, but it's still a thing that's happening," Mack tells her. "And I don't care if you're Quinn's sister. If you don't let go of me in the next two seconds, I'm gonna—"

There's a tug on her shirt as the woman starts walking towards the hallway with Mack in tow.

"Okay, _girlfriend_ ," she says as she drags a struggling Mack towards the closet in the hall, "we'll just wait to see what Quinn has to say when she gets home. But until then," she tugs open the closet door, "you can wait in here." She shoves Mack inside and before she can make a break for it, the door slams in her face and a clicking sound quickly follows when the stranger locks it.

"Hey! You can't just lock me in a closet," Mack shouts as she pounds on the door, but nobody answers. "Quinn is going to be pissed if she finds out you locked me in here!"

Again, there's no response. Frustrated, Mack pounds on the solid door. She tries throwing herself against it to get it to open, but all she succeeds in doing is giving herself a sore shoulder. It isn't some flimsy apartment door that threatens to fall over when someone knocks. That doesn't stop her from ramming against it several more times in the hour that follows her entrapment. Thankfully, she hears the front door open and the sound of Quinn and Judy's voices. She starts pounding on the closet door when she hears footsteps, but whoever is walking by only smacks the door in response.

"Frannie dear, what are you doing?" she hears Judy ask from the front door.

"There's a strange girl locked in the closet. I armed myself in case she got out."

"Strange girl?"

Mack breathes a sigh of relief when she hears Quinn's perplexed voice. She pounds on the door again and starts shouting Quinn's name. This time, several sets of footsteps approach her makeshift prison.

"Honey, why did you lock Quinnie's girlfriend in the closet?"

"Mom, she snuck in the house and felt me up!"

"Mack!"

"I thought she was Quinn!" Mack groans and leans against the wooden door. "I was trying to surprise you because I got off work early," she says. "I'm starting to think that was a mistake."

There's a moment of silence, followed by a sigh that Mack knows is from Quinn. Yet it's Judy who speaks up and says, "Frannie, we're not serial killers. Go put the knife away and help me set the table for dinner."

Mack's pretty sure she can hear the woman—Frannie—sulking as she walks away from the door. When Quinn opens the closet, the first thing Mack does is wrap her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I didn't mean to grope your sister," she whispers, and Quinn chuckles as she returns the hug.

"Try not to make it a habit, and I'll think about forgiving you," Quinn says before kissing Mack on the cheek. "Mom picked up pizza for dinner. Want to stick around for it?"

"Only if you promise to sit between me and your sister."

"I think I can do that," Quinn says before finally getting a good look at her girlfriend. "You wore the Scoops n Sprinkles hat," she points out with a tiny smirk. Mack mutters under her breath, but she nods her head as she says,

"Yeah, I wore the stupid hat."

"You're sweet, even if you did try to get frisky with my sister," Quinn says with a smile.

Mack groans. "It was a fucking hug, Fabray, and it nearly got me killed."

"Yeah, but you're still alive, so I guess we should celebrate with pizza."

Mack shakes her head, but she follows Quinn down the hall to the kitchen, where Frannie and Judy have already spread out plates, cups, and napkins.

The dinner is nice, greasy the way she likes it, and filled with conversations rather than the sound of someone scarfing down their food. By the time it's over, Frannie has apologized for threatening her with a knife and locking her in the closet. Mack gives her a stiff smile and says it's fine.

Still, she makes sure to keep a considerable distance between herself and Frannie for the rest of the night.

Just in case.


End file.
